Various operating systems provide features and applications that are often specific to the given operating system. For this reason, it has become useful for computing devices, including handheld mobile devices, to be capable of running more than one operating system environment. By running more than one operating system environment on a device, users are able to access the features and applications associated with each of the operating system environments, thereby enhancing the capabilities and functions of the device.
In the past, virtualization techniques have been used to accomplish running multiple operating system environments; however such approaches require emulation of an entire machine which is resource intensive. Systems have now been developed that enable actual running of multiple operating system environments without the need for such resource intensive machine emulation. Such systems utilize a common kernel where the operating system environments may be considered middleware, in that, some services related to the various applications may be supported within the confines of the environment. Therefore, in these systems, the operating system environments co-exist independently, and do not require virtualization as in the past. Devices supporting these multiple environments therefore enable users to access and enjoy the features of the operating systems and their associated data such as applications.
Nevertheless, some demarcation between the operating system environments continues to exist for the purpose of presentation to the device user. The environments usually provide their own unique approach to how associated data is displayed by the operating system. In some cases, the user may be compelled to switch display views in order to work with one or another operating system environment. Being forced to switch views in this manner negatively impacts user experience because the work or operating contexts in which the user was engaged can be lost or muddled among the various views. Furthermore, any given operating system environment will not understand, and therefore will be incapable of interpreting, data associated with a different operating system environment and any associated data or working context.